


Felicity & Formality

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When a friend of the Darcy family asks for her hand, Mary Bennet can't think of a single reason to refuse, except for the apparent lack of love between them. Will that change?
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> Set a year after the events of P&P. I'm going mainly by the 2005 movie characterizations. 

Mary Bennet watched the dancers from the corner of the ballroom, as always. Her sister Lizzy’s Harvest Ball was fully underway but she couldn’t be more bored. Thankfully, her mother was back in Hertfordshire, so there was no one to force her to dance, flirt, or anything else that might land her a husband.

“It’s customary to dance at a ball, you know, Mary,” Lizzy said fondly as she appeared at her elbow, her eyes dancing merrily.

Mary rolled her eyes. “Dancing is a waste of a perfectly good evening. I would much prefer a book or at least an intellectual conversation.”

Lizzy’s dark eyes scanned the room then she smiled conspiratorially. “I think I can help you there. Come.” Taking Mary’s arm, she practically dragged her through the crush to the other side of the room, where an older gentleman watched the dancers with the same boredom that she felt. He was elegantly dressed, his black suit making him look like a raven among the peacocks, his thick, straight, dark brown hair a soft-looking contrast to his severe cheekbones and aquiline nose.

Her older sister grinned at him. “Lord Sheffield, you wouldn’t mind an introduction, would you?”

The man raised an eyebrow at Lizzy then looked Mary over. She felt like one of her father’s mounted butterflies under his grey-green gaze – utterly pinned down – yet she couldn’t say that she entirely disliked the feeling.

“You may proceed,” Lord Sheffield said. His voice was pleasantly deep, even if his tone expressed disinterest more than anything else.

Lizzy seemed to ignore his tone and simply nodded, her eyes dancing. “Mary, may I present Leland Arnold, the Earl of Sheffield. My lord, this is my younger sister, Miss Mary Bennet.”

Mary bobbed a curtsey while the man bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, my lord,” she murmured demurely.

“The honor is all mine, Miss Bennet,” he said, the words sounding more like a recitation than something he actually felt.

_Well, that’s to be expected – Lizzy did spring the introduction on him unexpectedly._

“Mary is the most well-read of the Bennet sisters,” Lizzy said, her grin unabated. “There were many evenings where she would read aloud to us after dinner.”

_And you hated every minute of it, so why are you bringing it up now?_

“There was one evening-”

“Mrs. Darcy,” Lord Sheffield cut in, “forgive me, but if you want me to dance with your sister, you merely have to say the word.”

Lizzy smirked. “To be honest, I simply brought her over here to converse with you, but if you want to dance with her, I have no objections.” She turned to Mary then whispered in her ear, “Enjoy yourself,” before leaving them alone.

Lord Sheffield rolled his eyes over what Mary assumed were Lizzy’s obvious machinations, then he held out his hand as the musicians started a new tune. “May I have this dance, Miss Bennet?”

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. “Yes, my lord, but I must warn you – I’m not a very good dancer.”

For the first time, she saw amusement in his eyes. “A young lady without false modesty, a rare thing these days.”

He led her onto the dance floor and they got into position. The dance known as Mr. Beveridge’s Maggot was admittedly elegant, but Mary preferred to watch it than participate. Still, Lord Sheffield was an elegant dancer and politely overlooked her missteps.

“How do you know the Darcys, my lord?” she asked after yet another misstep.

“I’m an old friend of Mr. Darcy’s late father. I never turned down an invitation from the previous Mrs. Darcy, and I find the new Mrs. Darcy to be just as formidable.”

“She is that,” Mary said, thinking about her sister’s notorious stubborn streak.

He chuckled, the sound a bit rusty. “I understand the two of you come from a large family.”

“Yes, I’m the third of five daughters. Three are married – my older sisters, Jane and Lizzy, and my youngest sister, Lydia. My mother decided my younger sister Kitty and I would have better luck meeting eligible men outside of Hertfordshire, so she sent Kitty to Jane and her husband Charles in London and me to Lizzy and Fitzwilliam here.” While she loved Lizzy and her brother-in-law and didn’t mind being away from her mother, Mary missed Longbourn. At Pemberley, she was expected to be social, while at Longbourn, they were used to her shutting herself away with a book or her pianoforte.

“You sound more than a trifle homesick,” Lord Sheffield said, not unkindly.

Mary shrugged. “I am, but there’s nothing to be done about it – my mother insist that I not return home until I’m engaged. Lizzy thinks she’s exaggerating but no, she’s sincere.”

“You have my sympathies, then. I am more than acquainted with familial pressure to marry.”

She nodded. “You need a wife so you’ll have an heir to your earldom.”

“While you need a husband to protect and support you, and as a gentleman’s daughter, one who is at or even above your level is preferable.” His tone was one of complete understanding.

“Yes. Unfortunately, most men aren’t looking for anything more than a pretty face. Any woman with half a brain is at a complete disadvantage, and if she’s plain? Then she might as well resign herself to spinsterhood.” She winced at the bitterness in her tone but it couldn’t be helped. Growing up knowing that she was the least-beautiful Bennet sister meant that she had no illusions about her worth.

The dance ended there and Lord Sheffield escorted her back to where they had been. He held onto her hand when she thought he would have released it. “Your worth, Miss Bennet,” he murmured, “has been greatly underestimated by everyone, including yourself. I must take my leave.” He bowed and barely waited for her curtsy before turning and walking away.

Mary watched him go, utterly perplexed. _What did I say?_

* * *

Fitzwilliam watched his wife approach him, a self-satisfied smile on her face. He knew that smile meant mischief, he just didn’t know who for.

Lizzy took his offered hand, squeezing it gently as she beamed at him. “You’ll never guess what just happened.”

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Tell me.”

“Your godfather is dancing with my sister.”

Of all the things she could have told him, that was probably the least expected, and he knew who was entirely responsible. “What did you do?” he murmured as he brought her over to a more secluded spot.

“I merely introduced them,” she said, her eyes dancing. “I thought they both needed someone to talk to. It was Leland’s idea to ask her to dance, not mine.” She grinned. “Don’t they look well together?”

Fitzwilliam looked over at the dancers to find his godfather and sister-in-law were indeed dancing and carrying on a conversation. She tripped at one point and he righted her without missing a beat. While he was reluctant to do so, Fitzwilliam had to admit that they did look good together – Mary’s beauty (subtle but certainly not lacking like his mother-in-law and others insisted) was well-suited to Leland’s elegance.

Then he realized what he was doing and looked at his wife. “You’re playing matchmaker?”

Lizzy grinned. “I wasn’t until he asked her to dance, I swear. But isn’t it perfect?”

He said the first thing that came to mind. “She’s a bit young for him.”

“Mary is twenty and mature for her age and while Leland is fifty, he is in the prime of life. I think they would do well together – they’re both intellectuals who prefer a book to a ball.”

Fitzwilliam reluctantly admitted she was right. “What do you intend to do next?”

She shrugged. “See how it plays out? I introduced them, I don’t think I need to do more than that. Mary would run in the opposite direction if she thought I was pushing her towards him. She gets enough of that from our mother.”

The dance ended and they watched Leland escort Mary off the dance floor. Fitzwilliam shook his head. “Lizzy, a single dance isn’t enough, especially for either of them.”

He would have said more but Leland’s approach stopped him. The older man turned to Lizzy. “Elizabeth, you must allow me to commandeer your husband.”

Lizzy grinned. “Of course. How do you like my sister?”

He mumbled something unintelligible but the color in his cheeks betrayed him. Fitzwilliam made no protest as Leland escorted him to his study. Sensing a serious discussion in the making, he poured them each a glass of port.

Leland drained his glass before looking at him levelly. “Tell me everything you know about the Bennet family, leave nothing out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy kept an eye on her younger sister while she waited for Fitzwilliam and Leland to reappear. A few young men asked Mary to dance, which she politely declined.

When Lizzy could stand the wait no longer, she turned to her. “You must have questions about Lord Sheffield.”

Mary blushed slightly. “He’s never married?”

“Never. The way Fitzwilliam tells it, Lord Sheffield prefers his books to society.” She smirked. “Like someone else I know.”

Her sister rolled her eyes. “Who is his heir?”

“A cousin. From what I understand, the young man is itching to be the next earl.” Lizzy smiled knowingly. “Of course, if Lord Sheffield marries and fathers a son, that changes everything.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me this why?”

“I saw how you look at him.”

She shook her head. “I’m too young, too … unsophisticated for him. A countess should be elegant … refined … accomplished. I don’t do anything well, Lizzy. I can admit that much.”

“You play the piano better than I do.”

The look Mary gave her was clear – “That’s hardly an accomplishment.”

Lizzy giggled. “If it’s a piece you’ve practiced, you do well.”

“But it never comes easily. I’m not a natural at anything.”

She reached over to give her a one-arm hug. “You just haven’t found your gift yet. Don’t give up.” She looked up to see Fitzwilliam and Leland return to the room and she grinned. “Perhaps Lord Sheffield will ask you to dance again.”

Leland bowed to them once he was close enough. “Ladies, I’m afraid I must take my leave.”

“So soon?” Lizzy asked, surprised. “The ball won’t be over for hours.”

He smiled faintly. “Yes but Holden Park is a demanding mistress. Before I go, I wonder if Miss Bennet would be amenable to taking a walk in the garden with me.”

“But it’s after nightfall,” Mary said, confused.

Lizzy smiled gently. “There are plenty of torches, you’ll be fine. Just don’t fall in the pond.”

Mary rolled her eyes but she took Leland’s offered arm and they walked away.

Lizzy turned to her husband, one eyebrow raised. “Exactly what did you say to each other?”

Fitzwilliam chuckled. “He asked me to tell him everything I know about your family.”

“And how truthful were you?”

“Completely.”

She smirked. “And he didn’t run away screaming? Brave soul.”

Her husband smirked back. “The true test of his bravery will be meeting your mother.”

Lizzy playfully smacked his shoulder. “But you do think he’s interested in Mary?”

He nodded. “He asked about her dowry. Leland’s more than wealthy enough to not need a rich wife. Lizzy … he means to offer Mary a marriage of convenience.”

She scowled in confusion. “But what would he get from it?”

“A quiet wife he assumes is fertile. In exchange, she gets a rich and titled husband.”

“Mary doesn’t care about all of that. She hasn’t even shown interest in men since she was seventeen – a young man she was infatuated with told her he was interested in Lydia, and that was that.” She sighed quietly. “What’s tragic is that no one appreciates Mary for who she is, so this might be her only chance at marriage. Still, the last thing I want is for my sister to settle for someone she doesn’t love – Charlotte did that and look at her.”

Fitzwilliam smiled a bit. “I would think Leland is far more agreeable than Mr. Collins.”

“Oh, he is, to be sure, but she deserves to marry for love.”

“Not everyone is as lucky as we are,” he reminded her gently. “Perhaps there will be love in time.”

“Perhaps… But if she asks me for advice, I will tell her to be careful.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Mary waited until they were a ways away from the house before speaking up. “My lord, may I ask why we’re out here?”

“I have a question to ask you, Miss Bennet. A personal question, and for that, I needed privacy.”

Before she could say anything, a cool breeze swept through the garden and she shivered despite her shawl. Lord Sheffield immediately took off his jacket and settled it on her shoulders. His bergamot and cedar cologne soothed her nerves and she looked up at him.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Think nothing of it,” he said as he led her to a stone bench and they sat down. “Miss Bennet, I brought you out here to ask if you would consider entering into a marriage of convenience with me.”

She stared at him. “My lord … we only just met.”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “That would be an issue if this were a love match. As it stands, this is a business arrangement.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “And those must always be conducted hastily, is that it?”

“Hardly. I asked your brother-in-law about your family.”

“Oh dear…”

“It wasn’t as bad as all that – he said you and your younger sister have greatly improved and while your mother remains a very silly woman, Holden Park is far enough from Longbourn that I doubt we’ll see her more than three times per year.”

She nodded. “My lord … I fail to see what you would get from this marriage besides an heir.”

“Isn’t that enough? My cousin has grown obnoxious in telling everyone he’s the next earl. If nothing else, having a child with you would put the little upstart in his place.” He stood then started to pace and Mary couldn’t help admiring the look of him in just his waistcoat and shirtsleeves. “You, of course, would gain a rich husband, an estate, and a title. The chance to be the Countess of Sheffield must be an enticement, despite what you might think of me or the hastiness of this proposal.”

“But I don’t know anything about running a household,” she protested.

“Your mother didn’t teach you?” he asked, surprised.

“She taught the others – she didn’t see the point of wasting lessons on someone she thought would never marry.”

“Ah… My housekeeper, Mrs. Howard, will help you until you’re confident in your ability to do it on your own.”

Mary nodded. “As I am not yet one-and-twenty, we would need my father’s permission to marry. If my parents were here right now, I know exactly what they would say. Mama would be thrilled that one of her daughters would have a title. She’d call me her favorite (even though that’s always been Lydia’s place) and insist on making all of the arrangements.”

He smiled a bit, amused, as he paced. “And your father?”

She shrugged. “I’m not Papa’s favorite, that’s Lizzy. I’ve never been anything more than one of his ‘very silly’ daughters. Once he judged your character, I’m sure he wouldn’t object to you, but I doubt he would be very sad to see me go.”

“It must be difficult being the middle child of a large family.”

“It is,” she admitted quietly. She considered her complete lack of prospects and her mother’s insistence that she find a husband quickly, but also Lizzy’s friend Charlotte, who had settled for Mr. Collins and was, according to Lizzy, miserable in her choice. Mary looked up at Lord Sheffield, who had stopped pacing and was stood in front of her. _He seems intelligent and kind enough to be a decent husband, and I think he would give me time alone when I wanted it._ “If my father allows it, then yes, I will marry you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mary wrote to her parents and explained the situation. Their reply came in person the following evening. Mary, Lizzy, Georgiana, and Fitzwilliam met them on the front steps. For the first time, Mrs. Bennet completely ignored her elder daughter and son-in-law in favor of her younger daughter.

“Oh, Mary! A countess!” she exclaimed as she pulled Mary into a rib-crushing hug. “A countess! I knew it must be so – a young woman as quiet and refined as you must be a lady someday!”

 _Who is she kidding? Until today, she has completely overlooked me except to criticize._ She looked over to see Lizzy smirking, Fitzwilliam looking a bit worried, and Georgiana taking a step back – she could stand her ground against her Aunt Catherine, but Mrs. Bennet’s frequent bouts of enthusiasm overwhelmed her.

“Now, my dear,” Mr. Bennet said, amused, “she won’t get to be a countess if you crush her to death before she can even marry the earl.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Mrs. Bennet said as she let Mary go before taking her arm and turning to Lizzy and Fitzwilliam. “Lizzy, Mr. Darcy, I’m sure you’re doing everything to encourage Mary.”

Lizzy grinned. “Yes, Mama, of course. In fact, it was I who introduced them.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Mrs. Bennet led the way into the house, keeping Mary’s arm in an iron grip. “And when are we to meet the illustrious earl?”

“Tonight, Mama,” Mary said. “He’s coming for dinner tonight.”

“I hope that you ordered a good dinner, Lizzy,” Mrs. Bennet said over her shoulder.

“Always, Mama,” Lizzy said, her tone bringing a smile to Mary’s face – she could picture her sister rolling her eyes behind their mother’s back.

* * *

Mary waited in the entrance hall for her fiancé, wringing her hands as she paced in front of the grandfather clock. She’d had enough of her mother’s “helpful” advice. _If I hear one more word about my trousseau…_

The sound of a carriage pulling up brought her out of her thoughts and she pulled her shawl tightly around her as she hurried through the doors and onto the front steps. Leland hurried up the stairs then bowed as she curtsied.

“I take it your parents are here,” he said, his eyes showing his concern.

She nodded. “They’ve only been here an hour and I’m already regretting writing to them.”

Leland chuckled as he led her into the house. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Just wait till you meet them,” she muttered. As soon as they walked into the main drawing room, they were accosted by Mrs. Bennet.

“Oh, isn’t he handsome! You simply must introduce us, Mary!”

She managed to not roll her eyes. “Mama, Papa, may I present Leland Arnold, the Earl of Sheffield. Leland, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire.”

Her fiancé and her father bowed as her mother curtseyed just as dinner was announced. Leland escorted her into the dining room but the order of precedence meant that she wasn’t sitting anywhere near him. Instead of conversing with her fiancé like she wanted to, Mary spent the meal listening to her mother once again talking about what needed to be done before the wedding. More than once, she caught Leland’s gaze, amusement making his eyes sparkle. When she smiled back, however, her mother took it as encouragement to keep discussing the wedding.

After dinner, her father, fiancé, and brother-in-law escaped to Fitzwilliam’s study while Mary, her mother, her sister, and Georgiana had tea in the main parlor.

Lizzy sat down next to her, grinning sympathetically. “Don’t fret, Mary. Papa is sure to give his consent to the marriage. After all, he gave his consent to my marrying Fitzwilliam before he even knew my true feelings for the man.”

“Yes, but yours wasn’t a marriage of convenience.”

She smirked. “The way you were looking at each other at dinner, I don’t think it’ll be convenient for very long.”

Mary blushed. “I doubt that but thank you, Lizzy.”

“You’re welcome.” She kissed her forehead. “Everything will work out.”

When Leland came into the room alone, Mary got up and went to him. His worried countenance told her exactly how the marriage negotiations had gone.

“Your father and Fitzwilliam wish to speak with you,” he murmured.

She nodded then went to Fitzwilliam’s study down the hall. Her brother-in-law sat behind the ornately carved desk while her father sat in one of the chairs in front of it. Both of them stood when she entered.

“Sit down, Mary,” her father said gently.

The three of them sat down and Mary looked from one man to the other. Both of their faces expressed solemn concern and she knew what had been said. She turned to her father. “You’re refusing to give consent.”

He shrugged helplessly. “I will not have one of my daughters settle for a loveless marriage. Seeing it happen to Charlotte Lucas is bad enough. It’s to your credit that a man like Lord Sheffield wants to marry you, but a title and riches cannot be a substitute for love.”

She turned to Fitzwilliam. “And what do you say, brother? You know him better than either of us.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Leland’s a good man, he’d be a good husband, but for him to decide now, after all these years, that he wants a wife and an heir of his body seems, well, it seems very out of character for him. And you, of course, deserve to be wanted for more than just your fertility.”

She sighed quietly. “I’m not like Lizzy, or Jane, or Kitty – I’m not pretty, lively, or sweet.” Her father looked like he wanted to protest but she held up a staying hand. “Please, Papa, don’t patronize me now. I know how you see me – one of the three silly younger girls.”

“You’ve matured quite a bit in the past year,” he said, a note of approval in his voice.

That warmed her heart but she pressed on. “Young men are never interested in me, even for just the length of a dance. I’ve always been in the shadow of the others, the ‘lesser’ Bennet sister. But now, for the first time in my life, a man wants to marry me. I find him agreeable, so what does the rest matter?”

Mr. Bennet sighed helplessly. “My dear, I can’t consent.”

Mary stiffened her spine. “Then we will wait until I am one-and-twenty and do not need parental consent to marry. What’s another nine months?” She felt a lump forming in her throat and tears welling in her eyes and knew she had to escape. “Excuse me…”

Blindly fleeing the room, she ran to the one place she knew she could be alone – the Darcys’ library. She curled up on one of the window seats at the far side of the room, wrapped her arms around her bent knees, and started to sob.

 _It’s not fair… Leland wants me, what does the reason matter? And I am certainly not settling. Really, if anyone’s settling, it’s Leland._ That thought brought her mood down even further. _Perhaps it is for the best – he can find someone more ladylike. And I’ll just be alone forever…_

“Mary?” Leland asked softly.

She lifted her head to find him kneeling in front of her, his eyes full of concern. Swallowing hard, she lowered her feet to the floor as he moved to sit beside her and gently took her hand. “He won’t consent.”

“I know,” he said gently. “He said as much to me, I thought perhaps hearing your side would persuade him. But we have other options.”

“Gretna Green is out of the question,” she said firmly.

He smiled a bit. “I thought you would say that. We can wait until you are one-and-twenty, then we won’t need his consent.”

“Yes, but I’ll be the only daughter he didn’t give his consent to. He even consented to Lydia marrying after what she did.”

“From what I understand of the matter, that was out of necessity.”

Mary looked down at her hands. “If he doesn’t consent now, then he certainly won’t give us his blessing later.” She swallowed hard. “Perhaps … perhaps we should call it off.”

“Is that what you truly want?” he asked gently.

She looked up at him. “No, of course not, but-”

“Then leave this to me. I will get in his good graces and then he will consent.”

“Leland…” She trailed off, sighing painfully.

“After waiting this long to find a woman who suits me so well, I’m not about to give her up.” He softly kissed her forehead. “Wait here.”

Mary nodded then watched him leave. _Heaven above, please, I dearly want this man as my husband._


	4. Chapter 4

Once she heard what her father had done, Lizzy went to the study just as Leland approached the room as well.

“Elizabeth, I take it you’ve heard,” he said quietly.

“Yes. I’m sure you want to plead your case to my father again but let me try first?”

Leland sighed heavily. “Mary said that you’re his favorite, so if he listens to anyone, it would be you. Very well, I’ll see to Mary.”

“An excellent notion.” She knocked on the door then stepped into the study without waiting for an answer.

Her father and her husband rose from their chairs. Fitzwilliam approached her. “I take it you want a private word with your father.”

She smiled. “If you would be so kind, Fitzwilliam.”

He nodded then bent to kiss her hair before leaving the room. Her father leaned against the desk.

“I know why you’re here, Elizabeth – you want me to consent.”

“Papa, you must know that if you make Mary wait until she’s one-and-twenty, you’ll lose her. Her connection to Longbourn is tenuous as it is – she was never happy at home.”

Mr. Bennet sighed heavily. “She’s another daughter I’ve failed.”

“That’s not true, but if you insist on not giving your consent, then you will have failed her.” Lizzy would have said more but the door burst open and her mother swept into the room.

“Oh, Mr. Bennet, how could you?! Once again, you have no compassion for my poor nerves! A countess! Our Mary could be a countess! And what are you doing? Refusing to give your consent! Really, Mr. Bennet, it is not to be borne!” She flopped dramatically onto the leather sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. “Fitzwilliam said the earl has thirty-five thousand pounds a year, just think how important our Mary would be!”

“Don’t forget – her son would be an earl,” Lizzy said, grinning. It wasn’t often that she and her mother were on the same side but when it happened, it was highly enjoyable.

“Yes! Oh, Mr. Bennet, you must listen to reason! Listen to Lizzy if you won’t listen to me.”

“I’ve heard enough,” he said firmly. “Mrs. Bennet, you and I will return tomorrow, and if Mary has any sense, she will return with us.”

Lizzy thought her mother’s wail could be heard all the way back in Hertfordshire.

* * *

By the time there was a knock on the library door, Mary had roused herself enough to move to the sofa in front of the roaring fire. She stood up quickly. “Yes?”

The door opened and Leland slipped into the room, giving her a sympathetic smile. “I tried to speak with your father again but Elizabeth beat me to it.” He sat down with her. “Nine months is not a very long time to wait, all things considered. After all,” he smiled a bit, “I waited much longer than that to find you. It’ll give us time to become more acquainted.”

“But my father-”

“If Elizabeth can’t bring him round tonight, perhaps your mother can once they’re back at Longbourn.”

She smiled weakly. “I almost feel sorry for him – my mother is relentless.” She sighed quietly and looked down at her hands. “Am I worth all of this fuss?”

“Of course you are,” he said firmly. “You deserve to have the life you want.” He smiled softly. “I only hope that in nine months, that will still be with me.”

“I could never want to be with anyone else,” she insisted. She was about to say more when the door burst open and her mother swept into the room.

“He consented! Oh, I knew Mr. Bennet would see that this is how things should be!”

Mary stared at her. “Papa gave his consent?”

“Yes! I persuaded him, with Lizzy’s help. Now we can get back to the wedding preparations.”

“Mama, I think the earl and I should speak with Papa before we do anything else.”

“Yes, yes. I will see if Lizzy still has the name of the couturier who did her trousseau.” She swept out of the room.

Mary rolled her eyes then turned to her fiancé. “I can’t believe it…”

He grinned at her, looking quite boyish in that moment. “And here I underestimated your sister’s powers of persuasion.” He rose then held out his hand.

She took it and stood, chuckling. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

They walked back to the study, where Fitzwilliam was pouring her father a glass of brandy.

“Is it true, Papa?” Mary asked, still scarcely able to believe it. “You’ve consented?”

Mr. Bennet chuckled. “Yes, child. Your mother and sister convinced me that marrying Lord Sheffield, even with a marriage of convenience, would be in your best interest. And since your best interest is in my best interest, I heartily give my consent.”

Mary’s face lit up and she threw her arms around her father, who hugged her gently then he grinned at something over her shoulder. She turned around to see Leland with a black velvet ring box in his hand.

“To make it official,” he said, his gaze soft, then he opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with small round diamonds arranged in the shape of a flower.

“Oh, Leland,” she whispered, awed. “You didn’t have to…”

He chuckled softly. “Of course I did, my countess deserves the best.” He put the box on the desk then gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. “This is part of the family collection, there are many more pieces I’d like to see you in.”

Something in his eyes and his tone had Mary imagining all sorts of things and she couldn’t help blushing.

Her father grinned as he watched them. “Well, that settles it. Congratulations, Mary, my lord. You can continue with the wedding plans, just leave me out of it.”

After they showed off the ring to everyone in the parlor, they escaped another bout of Mrs. Bennet’s talk of wedding plans by Mary claiming she had a headache. Mrs. Bennet was the only one who believed her, everyone else shot them knowing smiles.

Leland took her to the sculpture gallery. The lone candle in his hand didn’t give off much light but moonlight came through the skylight. Still, the room was full of shadows and odd shapes from the sculptures. Never one to be scared of the dark, Mary still didn’t relish the idea of getting lost.

Her fiancé, though, had no such concerns. He led her to the far wall then pressed her up against it before claiming her mouth in a soft kiss. Mary instantly froze. Having never been kissed before, she had no idea what to do. She knew she should probably slap him for his impertinence, but his mouth on hers and his arms around her felt too good to make him stop.

Once she got over her shock, she kissed him back softly, shyly. By the time he pulled back, they were both breathless. Mary clung to his shoulders, fearing her suddenly weak knees wouldn’t support her.

“Does it … does it feel like that all the time?” she whispered. With everyone else on the other side of the manor, there was no one to hear them, but she felt the moment required hushed tones.

Even in the mostly dark room, she could see Leland’s soft smile, even if she couldn’t read his eyes. “No,” he murmured, “it feels better.”


	5. Chapter 5

Leland’s announcement the next morning at breakfast that he wanted them to be married in a month’s time caused something of an uproar. Mrs. Bennet declared that a month wasn’t nearly enough time to buy everything Mary would need, Fitzwilliam said it might take longer than that to get a special license, and Mr. Bennet merely laughed at the chaos the wedding was already causing.

Mary pulled her fiancé aside while everyone else debated over the guest list. “You can’t be serious, Leland,” she murmured.

“Why not? Why must we wait several months to wed?”

“To avoid scandal, for one.”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “Scandalous would be marrying right away. I’m not a patient man, Mary. I want you as my countess and I’m only willing to wait on the absolute necessities.”

She looked over at her family, who were still debating over inviting the de Bourghs, and decided they wouldn’t be missed. Taking his arm, she pulled him out of the breakfast room and into the library.

When he grinned and moved to take her in his arms, she held up a hand. “Wait, Leland. I need to know why you’re so eager to marry me.”

He sighed softly. “I could give you many reasons, but it all comes down to seeing how lonely you were and realizing that I was just as lonely.” He gently took her hands. “Mary, if all I had to offer you was my humble self, would you accept?”

“Yes, of course,” she said without hesitation.

She kissed him softly, releasing his hands to wrap her arms around his neck. Leland wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back. Being kissed and held by Leland made her feel wanted and cherished, things she had never felt before.

The sound of her older sister clearing her throat hit Mary harder than the time she fell into a puddle of icy rainwater. She jumped back, her cheeks burning as she turned to a grinning Lizzy.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, sounding not the least bit sorry. “Mama and Papa are staying here until tomorrow then we’ll all go to the London townhouse together.”

“What joy is mine,” Mary muttered. She felt a _frisson_ of pleasure run up her spine as Leland wrapped a supporting arm around her. At Lizzy’s expectant look, she added, “I’m sure our stay in London will be grand.”

Lizzy’s grin widened. “I’ll tell Mama how happy you are.” She walked out of the room, saying over her shoulder, “Have fun but don’t make me force a chaperone on you.”

Mary giggled softly as Leland wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “Is this your way of removing temptation, my lord?”

“Hardly,” he murmured before kissing her hair. “I fear that as long as you are in my life, I will always be tempted. Thankfully, we need not resist temptation once we’re married.”

That made her think of her youngest sister. “Leland,” she said quietly, “I hope you know that I’m nothing like Lydia. I never was. She was always so flirty and forward and I’m … not.”

He gently turned her to face him, his eyes kind. “I knew that before I met you, my dear. I’d heard about your sister and Wickham from Fitzwilliam, and he assured me the rest of the Bennet sisters were much more respectable. Your completely proper behavior when we met was proof, not that I needed it.” He glanced out the windows then turned to her, grinning. “I’m sure you have no more desire to discuss wedding plans than I do, so let’s escape for an hour or two. Pemberley’s gardens have plenty of places we can hide ourselves.”

Mary smirked as she walked with him out of the library. “You were saying something about resisting temptation?”

He chuckled. “I’d like to kiss my fiancée without someone walking in on us, is that a crime?”

Her laughter followed him upstairs as they went to get their coats and hats.

They met again at the front doors and he offered her his arm, which she took gladly. He led her down the stairs, across the lawn, and over to a copse of trees. Leaves crunched under her boots and the chilly breeze threatened more than once to take her bonnet and his hat. Mary held Leland’s arm as he regaled her with amusing stories from the House of Lords and his travels on the Continent.

“… And that’s when Murray and I found ourselves outside of one of Paris’ houses of ill repute … but I won’t go into that,” he said, smirking. “Needless to say, those days are far behind me. Unlike other husbands, I will be completely faithful to you.”

“I didn’t think you’d be anything else,” she said, smiling a bit. “Especially considering how diligent you are at finding opportunities to kiss me.”

“Mmm…” He pulled her into his arms, grinning. “I hope to take advantage of every opportunity once we’re wed.”

She wrapped her arms around him, murmuring, “I should hope so.”

There was no more talking after that, though their mouths were very much engaged.

* * *

Mary spent the entire carriage ride to London with her nose buried in a book in order to avoid talking to her mother. Mrs. Bennet hardly seemed to notice, she spoke endlessly about the wedding, much to Mr. Bennet’s amusement.

“With all of your plans, my dear Mrs. Bennet, I’m exceedingly grateful the earl has agreed to cover whatever expenses I cannot.”

Mary looked up at that, surprised. “He did?”

Her father smiled at her, highly amused. “Of course. As he says, he wants the best for ‘his countess.’”

She glanced at her engagement ring and couldn’t help smiling.

“And of course your mother has decided that means no expense should be spared.”

Mrs. Bennet scoffed. “This wedding is a triumph, of course no expense should be spared. It will be the social event of the year.”

“It’ll certainly be the most expensive.”

By the time the Bennets’ carriage arrived in front of the Darcys’ townhouse, Mary wanted nothing more than a nap to help her headache and a chance to see Leland, in that order. Thankfully, her sister understood and let her escape to the rose-colored guest bedroom.

She slept in her dress and awoke refreshed if rumpled. Deciding that her family didn’t care about wrinkled clothes, she fixed her hair then went downstairs. A passing footman informed her that the Bingleys had arrived. Mary thanked him then went to the parlor.

_I should have asked him to be more specific,_ she thought as she was greeted lovingly by Jane and Charles, and with disdain by Caroline.

“I do hope you brought more dresses, Mary,” Caroline said with a sniff. “London is much more fashionable than Hertfordshire.” Then she saw Mary’s left hand. “Good heavens, is that an engagement ring?”

Mary barely kept from rolling her eyes as she accepted a cup of tea and a smirk from Lizzy. “Yes. There hasn’t been enough time to put the announcement in the papers.”

Lizzy grinned as she handed a cup to Caroline. “But now that we’re all here, I’m sure that will be taken care of shortly.”

“And what poor tradesman has Miss Mary Bennet pledged herself to?” Caroline asked before taking a sip.

Mary couldn’t help a smirk. “Leland Arnold, the Earl of Sheffield.” She didn’t know which was more satisfying – Caroline’s dropped jaw or her dropped teacup.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Caroline regained her composure, she ignored the broken teacup and spilled tea at her feet as she rounded on Fitzwilliam. “Why didn’t you tell me your godfather was in want of a wife?”

Lizzy called for a maid to clean up Caroline’s mess while Fitzwilliam, with what Mary would call a long-suffering look, explained patiently, “I didn’t know he was until he met Mary. They met at our Harvest Ball-”

“Which, I might remind you, Caroline, you were invited to,” Lizzy cut in, smirking. “Maybe if you had been there, things would be different.” Her expression clearly said, “But I doubt it.”

Fitzwilliam couldn’t help a smile. “They hit it off right away.”

Caroline turned to Mary. “And what, pray tell, could a woman with no connections save the Darcys and Bingleys and only a hundred pounds a year offer an earl?”

Before Mary could reply, a new voice cut in. “An intelligent mind, a pretty face and comely figure, and an understanding heart.” Leland crossed the room to where Mary stood then took her hand and bent to kiss it.

_How can even just him kissing my hand make me feel giddy?_ She could feel her cheeks warm but that was forgotten when he grinned at her. After introducing Leland to Kitty, who gushed over how handsome he was, Mary was all too eager to accept when he suggested taking her to see his townhouse. Mrs. Bennet insisted on coming to “inspect” it and Kitty asked to tag along.

That was how Miss Mary Bennet found herself listening to her mother talk endlessly about redecorating the house (which Mary herself found perfectly decorated already) instead of kissing her fiancé like she wanted to. Leland’s knowing smiles whenever she caught his eye didn’t help.

Finally, just as the Bennet ladies were about to leave, Leland pulled her from the foyer into the library then pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Mary clung to him as she kissed him back, her breath shuddering when he lowered his head to softly kiss her neck.

“Leland…” she whispered breathlessly. His lips on her skin and his arms holding her so close made her want things that she’d only heard giggly whispers about.

He lifted his head to grin at her, looking as dazed as she felt. “As much as I would love to kiss you forever, you do need to get back to your family.”

“Wait,” she murmured. “Did you mean what you said to Caroline?”

His smile softened. “Every word.” He softly kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips, the last long and lingering before he let her go and stepped back, his eyes dancing. “I hope you enjoyed the tour.”

Mary laughed softly. “Very much. And don’t worry, I won’t change a thing, despite what my mother said. I love it just the way it is.”

His happy grin didn’t leave his face as he escorted her outside and helped her into the waiting carriage. “Until tomorrow, my dear.”

She grinned back. “Until tomorrow, Leland.”

* * *

With most of the _ton_ away at their country estates, there weren’t nearly as many parties for Mary and Leland to attend together. That suited Mary just fine – she preferred to get as much time alone with Leland as she could.

When he treated everyone to box seats at the opera, he made sure the two of them sat to one side of the box, holding hands in the dark. Mary was too wrapped up in the nearness of him to pay attention to the singing and when he kissed the back of her gloved hand, she knew he felt the same way.

They were taking a walk arm-in-arm in Hyde Park the next day when Mary asked him something that had been plaguing her. “What does society expect of a countess?”

“The same it expects every married woman of sufficient means – that you are a generous hostess, a lively guest, and that you help any unattached person who asks to find the right match. I imagine your parents will send Kitty to us once we are settled.” To his credit, he didn’t seem opposed to the idea.

“Yes, Mama is now convinced that Kitty should settle for nothing less than a baron.” She smiled a bit. “As for Kitty herself, she’s satisfied with anything except another Mr. Collins.”

Leland chuckled. “I had the misfortune of meeting the man once. I wish I could guarantee that he is one of a kind, but alas, that is not the case.”

“And what does society expect of an earl?”

He smirked. “That I am a generous host, a lively guest, and I select a wife from among the current crop of debutants.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then how is it, my lord, that you have managed to avoid so many seasons’ debutants, only to succumb to your godson’s sister-in-law from a family of insufficient means?”

“I was waiting for someone who wanted me, not my wealth or my title.” He smiled slightly. “The fact that it took this long says quite a bit about society, doesn’t it?” When she grinned, he added, “But really, destiny knew I was waiting for you, Mary.”

“Then I hope all of those lonely years were worth the wait,” she murmured.

“They were,” he murmured, “now that I know they led me to you.”

* * *

Later that week, Jane and Charles had a ball to celebrate Mary and Leland’s engagement. Mary had expected the guests to be mostly family and was thus surprised at the sheer number of guests, most of whom apparently came from out of town. After receiving them with Jane, Charles, and Leland, Mary wanted nothing more than to dance with her fiancé but before she had a chance, she was swept up into a conversation with her mother and some of the society matrons, all of them wanting her secret to snaring an earl.

By the time she had a chance to get away, Leland had already been snatched up by Caroline. Mary was too far from them to know what they were talking about, but it was plain that Caroline was doing most of the talking.

“How desperate Miss Bingley looks chasing after the earl,” a woman said from behind her.

Mary stiffened her spine but refused to turn around.

“This is the second wealthy man she’s lost to a Bennet girl, you’d think she’d give up,” a second woman said.

“Well, twenty thousand pounds is cold comfort when one has no husband.”

“No fortune is worth being married to a shrew.” Both women laughed.

When the dance ended, Leland apparently sent Caroline off with a bee in her ear – she left the dance floor in a huff. He grinned when he spotted Mary and quickly approached her.

“I believe the Bingleys have an impressive library,” he murmured in her ear.

Mary grinned. “Lead the way, my lord.”


End file.
